


My Pet

by uselessbunny



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Deepthroating, Doggy Style, F/M, Master/Pet, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessbunny/pseuds/uselessbunny
Summary: Marisa finds a strange collar as she visits Kourindou.





	My Pet

"Hey Kourin!~" Marisa uttered as she entered the establishment. Clad in her usual black European witch attire.

The silver haired, amber eyed, bespectacled man looked up from his seated position behind the countertop. "Oh hello, Kirisame." The male responded.

As Marisa scanned the rows of shelves throughout the building, a strange collar caught her gaze.

"What's this?" The magician inquired, pointing to the object.

The man looked up, only replying with a quick "Oh, are you sure you want that? It's an enchanted collar i forgot to put away."

"Enchanted huh? I'll try it on!" The blonde uttered with glee.

"Kirisame, wait!" Rinnosuke uttered as the magician donned the leather contraption around her neck.

"Kourin, my body is so tingly..." Marisa stated as her body became much more receptive to stimuli.

The merchant, adjusting his glasses by the ridge. Gave the magician an explanation. "That collar is enchanted with an aphrodisiac, you cannot remove it of your own will."

"Get it off Kourin!" The blonde exclaimed.

"I need to teach you to respect the property of others, Kirisame." The man uttered to the witch currently at his mercy, as he stood up from his seated position.

The male proceeded to walk over to the blonde, placing his hand to the woman's chin. "Your skin was always very soft Marisa, allow me to partake?"

"If you eventually take this off, fine." The blonde uttered as she gave the male a deep kiss. Shockwaves of pleasure coursing throughout her being.

The merchant removed his lips from the blonde's. Beckoning to the young woman to follow him as he held onto the collar's leash.

The two entered the doorway into the man's modest bedroom. consisting only a nightstand, bedding and a window. The man took his place by the side of the bed.

"Get naked." Rinnosuke told the woman.

"Awww Jeez Kourin!" Marisa uttered as she disrobed herself, unbuttoning her blouse.

Moments later, a fully nude magician stood before Rinnosuke.

The male proceeded to molest the magician, tugging her breasts by the nipples.

"Kourin that tickles!" Kirisame responded to the stimulation.

The merchant removed his hands from the woman's above average mammaries. Proceeding downwards, fondling the woman's labia and clitoris with his middle and index finger.

"Ah that's making me feel great, Kourin~" Marisa responding to the pleasurable fondling.

"Get down on your knees." The merchant ordered, licking the discharge from his fingers. Marisa promptly obeying.

The man proceeded to lower his trousers, revealing his erect member. "lick it." He ordered the blonde.

Marisa proceeded to lick the length of the man's appendage, making sure to roll her tongue around the shaft. The male proceeded to caress his right hand onto the left side of the woman's face.

"You're so adorable, Kirisame." The man uttered. Beckoning the female to catch her breath by moving her head outwards.

"I think it's time to admonish you properly." Rinnosuke stated. Proceeding to grab the blonde by both hands, guiding the woman's orifice down the length of his member.

Marisa's eyes rolled over in euphoria as Rinnosuke moved his appendage in and out of the blonde's orifice. The merchant gave a loud moan as semen made it's way throughout Marisa's throat.

Rinnosuke moved the blonde's head back, giving Marisa a chance to catch her breath.

Swallowing the man's sperm, the blonde spoke as Rinnosuke motioned to remove the collar from her person.

"Kourin, leave it on. I've been a very naughty girl~"

The merchant blushed at the provocation, only wanting him and his partner be given immediate satisfaction. Rinnosuke stood up and disrobed his blue and black garments. As he stood nude, he tugged at the magician's leash.

"G-Get on the bed and roll over." The merchant barely managing to give the order.

Marisa smirked at the male's blatant frustration. "Okay, master~" and proceeded onto the merchant's bedding. Assuming a position consisting of her posterior in an upright position.

The merchant remained silent as he climbed onto the bedding and assumed a kneeling position behind the blonde.

"C'mon Kourin, i'm a bitch in heat~" The blonde beckoning the male to penetrate her.

Rinnosuke proceeds to grab the blonde by her backside as he thrusts his above average appendage into Marisa's vaginal cavity.

The magician gave a loud scream of ecstasy as the male entered within her.

"Kourinnnn!" The blonde shouted, as the repeated motions caused the blonde to let out a torrent of vaginal discharge.

"KIRISAME!" Rinnosuke shouted, as Marisa's repeated shouts of pleasure caused him to ejaculate directly into Marisa's cavity.

Moments later, the two partners laid on their side in an embrace. Collar laid on the nightstand.

"Kourin~ that was so much fun." Marisa uttered, stroking her fingertips across the man's lithe yet toned chest.

Morichika, face as red as a tomato, used his free hand to adjust his spectacles by the bridge. "You know the enchantment was relatively weak and easily dispelled right?"

"Of course, but i always will be your pet, Kourin~" Marisa uttered in a sultry tone, giving the merchant a quick kiss on the cheek.

Rinnosuke, still red in the face from the blonde's flirtatious nature. Quickly responded in turn. "Let's go get cleaned up." Proceeding to the edge of the bed, standing up.

"Lead the way, handsome!" Marisa exclaimed as she followed in turn.

Marisa's curiosity certainly isn't much of a burden for the shopkeeper as he lets on.


End file.
